


Their Beautiful Sunlight

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Poly Relationship, Praise Kink, Washette - Freeform, You get the idea, and gorgeous, but a description of what happened way back when in the vaguest terms possible, did I spell those right, kind of, laf is pretty, mullette, washington and mulligan think that gilbert is the bees knees, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Mulligan and Washington think Lafayette is the most beautiful, brightest human being to ever walk the earth.Laf just wants to stop and smell the sunflowers...Until he didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lancelot_of_the_revolutionary_set](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancelot_of_the_revolutionary_set/gifts).
  * Inspired by [N/A](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/261026) by terror-in-the-dream. 



> This was inspired by a lovely fanart on Tumblr of Laf among sunflowers and it sparked this thing.  
> My first thought was to do HamLaf, but after talking to im-real-life-lancelot on tumblr to get their opinion before I said any ships, they said Mulligan or Washington. This of course, led to both.

There were few things more beautiful than watching a young man wandering through a field of sunflowers. His smile was brighter than the sun, his personality shined, and few things could light the darkness in their hearts than his smile. Gilbert was a young man filled with bright goodness and love, passion beyond anything the colonists had for their country's cause.

 

The sunflowers he had been admiring, the ones young enough in their growth for him to reach, were graced with his face coming close to breathe them in, were blessed with his smile. Washington and Mulligan wouldn't admit to their jealousy. Peels of laughter pulled them from their thoughts as they focused on Gilbert again, who had knelt to meet Washington's dogs, petting them all the best they could while they made sure to give him a proper tongue bath. Sweet Lips and Drunkard seemed to be favored by Gilbert's attention, but no dog was left unpetted.

 

When he'd finished, he went back to walking aimlessly among the flowers, and after a moment more of watching him explore, Washington and Mulligan decided to join him finally. They made their way down the hill from the tree they'd been dozing under and slipped up behind him. Mulligan wrapped his arms around Gilbert from behind and ghosted kisses over the back of his neck while Washington knelt before him and took his hands to run his fingers over. The endearing man became more lovely when a blush dusted his cheeks with a shy smile; his eyes darted away. Dark lashes fanned over his darkened cheeks as he laughed softly and tried to look away. Both men were not having that and turned Gilbert's face back to them.

 

Washington's dogs settled down around them, although one of the smaller dogs was still sitting by their feet, hoping to get attention too. She finally went to lie down by the others when Washington made a shooing motion. After they had settled out of the way, both tugged Gilbert to the ground with them and laid him out. Mulligan kissed him gently, running deft and gentle fingers over Gilbert's cheek and down his neck. Washington straddled Gilbert's thighs. Now THAT had Gilbert's attention. The last time Washington did that, Gilbert was the one serviced. Washington had lowered himself to such a position to take care of him. Mulligan? That wasn't surprising, but the general, the most dignified, proud man Gilbert had ever known on his knees for Gilbert? It had him trembling in anticipation.

 

Mulligan and Washington whispered praises, words of worship, about Gilbert and how he looked in the warm light, how he was more beautiful than the flowers around them. Gilbert laughed breathlessly when Mulligan had tugged his shirt out of his trousers and lightly brushed his fingers over his side. The asshole knew that Gilbert was ticklish, and so he sent him a playful glare and silently demanded that Mulligan kiss him again.

 

"Our beautiful boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk but proud Washington on his knees for someone he adores just makes me all warm and fuzzy.


End file.
